


Dance Like You're In Love

by Kitty514



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Dance duet, M/M, There are hints of Iris/Linda, There's also other characters but I don't feel like tagging them all, dance competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len are famous rival dancers, competing on a dance reality show. What they don't expect is to end up as a duet having to work together to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This should end up being a fairly short fic, with only five chapters, but hopefully it turns out alright. The link to the song used is at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!

_“How do you feel about teaming up with your rival?”_

_The sound of a creaking chair as Len shifts in his seat. He sighs softly. “The kid better not get in my way.”_

__

*** 

__

_“The competition at the end of the camp is going to award the winners with five thousand dollars each and a spot in the famous Central City Dance League. How will this affect how you and Leonard Snart go about working together?”_

__

_“Well,” Barry pauses and bites the inside of his cheek, “hopefully we both learn to get along. That’s the most important part of a duet.” He nods as if agreeing with himself. Then he gives a tense, closed-mouth smile to the camera._

__

*** 

-Day 1 (4 days until the competition), 8:00 A.M., Dance Room 1- 

“Alright, everyone listen up. My name is Martin Stein, otherwise known as the Central City Dance League manager.” Martin claps his hands together, making Barry jump a little. “I would like to welcome all of you to the prestigious S.T.A.R. Dance Camp. As you all know, this is a televised competition- if you couldn’t tell by all the cameras and microphones. If you win at the end of this all, there’s a wonderful reward of five thousand dollars and a spot on the CCDL.” 

Barry rocks back on his heels, looking around. The studio the group is in is spacious and clean, mirrors lining all four walls. It’s close to impossible to look anywhere without catching glimpses of himself. Barry arrived here an hour ago, following the group of twenty one other competitors through the bright green woods the camp is set up in. S.T.A.R. Dance Camp is a huge televised event that happens every year, gaining millions of audience members. Dancers from all around, of all dancing backgrounds, audition for the chance to win money and fame. 

Martin continues talking. “Day one will be your day to choreograph your dance. This year, since we’ve accepted an even number of candidates, you’ll be teaming up into duets. Choose wisely, and use your time today wisely. Day two will be team exercises. Day three will be another day to practice your dance. Day four will be a team obstacle course and scavenger hunt. And day five is the big day, wherein the competition begins at six in the evening. Your success- or failure- will be documented, so you better make sure to look good either way. Now,” he pauses for a second for added drama, “pick your partner!” 

Barry immediately swivels around to find Iris in the small crowd of dancers. They auditioned for this show together. It only makes sense to team up. He spots her and attempts to make eye contact. But it’s all in vain because Iris is already shaking hands with some girl with medium length dark brown hair. Iris glances at Barry and gives him an apologetic shrug. 

Barry can’t help but feel a bit crestfallen. He keeps any expression off his face, though. There are cameras stationed around the room, after all. He powers through and tries to find someone to partner up with. Except everyone is already paired up. No is left but- 

“Captain Cold.” Barry says, lending exaggeration to Len’s performance name. 

Len eyes him up, a bit too obviously. “Flash.” He drawls out. “Seems like I’ll be dancing with a wannabe lumberjack.” 

Barry glances down at the bright red flannel jacket tied around his waist. “Really? That’s the best thing you can come up with?” He tightens the knot the jacket arms are tied up in. 

“I could do better if that jacket wasn’t so distracting. It’s like a plaid neon sign.” Len looks Barry dead in the eye, more than a little challenging. 

Barry resists rolling his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just turns away from Len. He meets Iris’s gaze and spreads his arms out in a ‘look at what you’ve done’ gesture. Iris smiles repentantly at him. 

*** 

_"You and Barry Allen seemed a bit icy in the dance room earlier. Care to tell us why you and Barry are considered rivals?”_

 _Len clenches his jaw briefly. “We’ve competed against each other for years. How can you not call someone a rival after all that?” He cracks his knuckles. “Even on our YouTube accounts, we’ve got a lowkey competition to have the most subscribers.”_

 _

“What do you think about The Flash’s dancing? Do you watch his videos?” 

“Sure.” A pause. “The kid has some talent, but most of his fan base is composed of girls who subscribed to him because he’s cute.” 

“So you think The Flash is cute?” 

“What?” 

“You just said-” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

*** 

“What do you think about Leonard Snart- or Captain Cold, as he’s better known from his dance persona?” 

Barry leans forward in the chair. “He’s the type of person who’d make fake accounts just to leave mean comments on my videos. But… the man can dance. He’s just a cold person.” 

“How long have you two been at odds?” 

Barry chuckles. “Who knows? It’s been this way ever since we both found out about each other and started going to the same competitions. It only seems natural to dislike one another.” 

“Do you think you two could become friends over the course of the next few days?” 

Barry takes a deep breath, contemplating the question. Then he shrugs. “We’ll see.” 

_

*** 

-9:00 A.M., Dance Room 3- 

Barry is vaguely aware of the camera trained on him and Len as the two of them stretch in the small practice room. He kicks off his Converse to slide down into the side splits. Len takes off his own boots so that he can sink into the splits as well. Barry extends his hands out towards Len, looking at him expectantly. Len stares at Barry’s hands for a moment. His fingers twitch before he reaches out to clasp Barry’s hands and pull Barry’s upper body forward. 

Barry lets his body fall forward towards the shining, laminated wooden floor. He tries not to shiver at Len’s cold hands. The phrase ‘cold hands, warm heart’ pops into mind. Barry doubts it’s true for everyone. 

“So,” Len says, “who do you think we need to worry about the most?” 

All the duets run through Barry’s mind: Iris and Linda (he’s still feeling betrayed at Iris leaving him for a cute girl); Mick and Ray; Kendra and Carter; Lisa and Cisco; Jax and Wally; Caitlin and Hartley; Felicity and Oliver; Sara and Laurel; Rip and Jonah; and Shawna and Mark. 

Barry sits up and pulls Len forward. “Everyone here is good at what they do. That’s why they’re here. But if I had to choose, I’d definitely look out for Lisa and Cisco and also Sara and Laurel.” 

Len lets go of Barry’s hands so that he can push himself up. He nods. “I agree. My sister trains twice as hard as I do. And sibling teams are always the strongest.” 

Barry is a bit surprised that Len would agree with him so readily, but he doesn’t mention it. 

Len gazes into Barry’s eyes, icy blue holding him in place. Then Len stands up and brushes off his navy blue sweatpants. Barry scrambles to stand up to, adjusting his basketball shorts. 

“We’ll need to choose a song.” Len says shortly. “And a team name.” 

*** 

_Barry and Len are sitting next to each other. Barry is leaning to the side, towards Len. Len is leaning away from him, watching him carefully._

 _Barry speaks first. “We could be Team Quick Ice.”_

 _

“Like the vending machines?” Len makes a face. 

“Okay, not that. Electric Ice?” 

“No.” 

“Frozen Lightning.” 

“How about Lichtenberg?” 

“I have no idea what that means.” 

“Like the Lichtenberg figures. Here, I’ll show you.” Len pulls his phone out from his pocket. He takes a moment to find a picture and show it to Barry. 

Barry moves closer to Len to look at the picture. “Oh, cool. It’s like frozen lightning.” 

“So, it’s decided, then. We’re Team Lichtenberg.” 

_

*** 

-11:30 A.M., Dance Room 3- 

__

_Love, I have wounds,_

__

_Only you can mend,_

__

_You can mend._

__

_I guess that’s love,_

__

_I can’t pretend,_

__

_I can’t pretend._

__

Barry ignores the sweat stinging his eyes as he counts out the rhythm of the song in his head. One: head up. Two: Right arm extended out to the (invisible) audience. And-a: Arm back in, hand to his heart. Three: Curling in on himself. Four: Len’s hands on his hips, gripping firmly. And-a: One hand sliding down to Barry’s leg. Five: Barry brings his leg around behind Len’s back. Six: Barry turns to face Len and goes loose and compliant in his hands. Seven: Len dips him, Barry’s top half brushing the ground but never hitting it. Eight: He’s back up, legs moving to wrap around Len’s waist. 

One: Their faces are inches apart, eyes locking and Len’s breath ghosting over his face warmly as Barry interlaces their fingers. 

Two: An awkward beat where Barry forgets what comes next. 

Barry can feel the frustration radiating off Len, who disentangles their fingers. Barry unlaces his legs from around Len, feet landing firmly on the floor. Len steps back from Barry. Barry shivers at the loss of body heat and at the sweat chilling on his chest and back. 

“Sorry, I-” Barry begins, staring at the floor. 

Len cuts him off. “I know. You’ve already apologized twice before for the same mistake.” 

Barry finally looks up, catching Len’s gaze in the mirror. Len is also covered in sweat, his black, long-sleeved shirt sticking to his body in all the right places. Barry wipes his face with the bottom of his own t-shirt to tear his eyes away from Len’s arms. Man, the guy has nice muscles. Barry wouldn’t mind if- 

Stop it, Barry. Be professional. There’s a camera here. The Flash and Captain Cold are supposed to be rivals. 

“We only have so much time to get this dance choreographed and polished.” Len is saying, his voice a bit strained. 

Barry drops the end of his shirt, turning to face Len, who has a weird expression on his face for a quick second before it’s gone. 

“Maybe we should break for lunch.” Len says, pulling at his sleeves. 

“Oh.” Barry responds tightly. “Okay. Sure.” 

*** 

_Barry is sitting by himself, staring down at his clasped hands._

_“Can you tell us how everything is going between you and Snart?”_

_Barry looks up, a little startled. It’s as if he forgot he was being filmed. “Everything’s fine. Great.”_

_“You and Len have gotten pretty far on the choreography.”_

_“Yeah. I guess we have.”_

*** 

-12:00 P.M., Cafeteria- 

Barry sinks down into a chair, plate full of sandwich and chips in hand. He lets it fall to the table. Iris pulls a chair up next to him. 

“How’s it going with the one and only Captain Cold?” Iris asks, putting a chip in her mouth with a crunch. 

Barry groans, staring across the room at Len, who’s sitting with Lisa and Mick. “You just had to abandon me for Linda.” 

Iris snorts. “You can’t blame me for wanting to be in close contact with a pretty girl for five days.” 

“What’s this about being a pretty girl?” Linda asks as she sits down with the two of them. She wraps an arm around Iris’s shoulder, smiling sweetly at Iris, who smiles back brightly. 

“Glad to know you two are getting along at least.” Barry says around a mouthful of sandwich. 

He notices Len looking over at him. Barry closes his mouth quickly, chewing with a bit more grace. Len smirks at him before turning back to say something to Lisa. Barry blushes a bit.

Oh, boy, is this duet going to be difficult to get through. 

Iris leans over and taps Barry on the forehead, raising a conspiratorial eyebrow. “If one of us wins this thing, we’re sharing the money.” 

Barry tries to smile at her, his stomach churning at the thought of having to go back and practice with Len. “You got it.” He glances around again, a bit uncomfortable with the constant company of cameras. 

*** 

_“You seemed a bit annoyed at Barry before lunch.”_

_Len shrugs nonchalantly. “That’s not something you guys need to worry about. Any problems between Barry and me are between Barry and me.”_

*** 

-4:00 P.M., Dance Room 3- 

Barry closes his eyes, allowing himself to lay down on his back. He takes deep breaths, sucking in any air he can. He’s exhausted. It’s taken him and Len three hours to choreograph and refine each part of the dance, but now they’re done. It's been a whole lot of close contact and shared breaths. It's driving Barry nuts and it's only the first day. If only Len's body didn't feel so nice up against his own. Barry tries to clear his head, thinking of the next few days. They just have to practice, practice, and, well, practice for this duet. 

Barry senses Len sitting down next to him. "If we had met under different circumstances,” Barry says, “do you think we’d be friends?” He speaks quietly, hoping the microphones around the room don’t pick up much. 

Len goes still beside him. “Probably not.” 

Barry’s eyes flicker open. He furrows his brow, looking up at Len. Len has his legs splayed out in front of him, leaning back on his hands, the definition of casual and composed. He’s staring off to his right, over Barry. 

Len glances at him, studying him. “I’m not the type to make friends, Barry. It kind of comes with the whole ‘icy’ personality. Hence the name. Didn’t have much choice with that, though.” 

Barry rolls onto his side and props himself up with an elbow. “At least you aren’t named The Flash. Not really the coolest name ever. But at least it lets people know about my lightning fast dance moves.” He grins cheesily at Len. “I _do_ think we could be friends, though. Mainly because I’m persistent like that.” 

Len turns his head away from Barry, not saying anything. However, Barry swears he can see the hint of a smile playing on his lips. It makes his heart race. 

*** 

_“How do you think you two will hold up in the competition?”_

 _Barry glances at Len. “If we keep our hands off each other- I mean, obviously we have to touch for the dance. I meant that if we don’t fight then-”_

 _

Len shuts him up with a look. Barry blushes, his whole face turning red. 

“Look at that, Scarlet.” Len says, smirking. “Your face matches your jacket.” 

_

*** 

-10:00 P.M., Cabin 4- 

It’s almost too quiet in the cabin right now, even though there’s three other guys in it. Barry’s bunking with Wally, Ray, and Cisco. An hour earlier, he and Cisco were sitting on Barry’s bed, chatting quietly while Wally unpacked and Ray tinkered with something electronic. 

> “Everyone seems to be teamed up with someone they like. Someone who’s not, you know, their rival. What if we can’t work together in the end?” Barry asks, speaking softly in the small wooden cabin. “I want us to win this thing, but what if it’s too hard to push past years of rivalry and going up against each other? We’ve never even had a real conversation.” 

Cisco leans the side of his head against the wall. “Dude, you made it through today. I’m sure you can make it four more days. On the plus side, if you and your Snart don’t work out, me and my Snart have a better chance of winning.” 

Barry laughs. “Wow, that makes me feel so much better.” He says sarcastically. 

Cisco grins. “I know. I’m like a Jedi mind trick master.” 

Fast forward an hour later and Barry is staring up into the dark. He pulls the covers tighter around him. Len’s hands have been on him all day, and it’s as if Barry can still feel them. It makes him squirm just to think about it. His whole body is tired but tingling from Len’s touch. Barry can’t stop thinking about Len- about the man who’s supposed to be his dance rival- and the way he moves so gracefully, tight muscles flowing with each movement under his shirt. 

Barry screws his eyes shut. Okay, calm down, Allen. It’s a competition and that’s all. Of course there’s going to be tension, especially between him and Len. No need to blow it out of proportion. Except that Barry can’t even think about anything but Len. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Can't Pretend by Tom Odell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co77UykSJEo)  
>   
> 
> [My tumblr](http://kitty-514.tumblr.com/)


End file.
